I see you baby, waggin' dat tail
by MicrowaveWindows
Summary: Seth is just getting used to being a werewolf... then he imprints on the captin of the football team. And to top it all off, a crazy redhead just made him her new killing target. kinda A/Uish SethxOc GAYSLASH! x3 homophobes beware.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh. Shiznat.

All the voices were giving me a headache, but they wouldn't go away. I tried to convince myself I was going crazy, that back on planet earth I was locked up in a white padded room with a straight jacket. But _this_, this felt all too_ real_. The speed, the hunting instinct, the feel of uncontrolled freedom, it was apart of me...the non crazy human part of me. Though I sure as hell wasn't currently human unless I had grown to the size of a giant muscular horse, got hairier, and magically sprouted an extra pair of legs.

*_Seth, slow down and let us catch up._* Sam's voice sounded through my head. I didn't want to listen, I wanted to keep going, but a strange force made me stop.

A few moments later a group of several more oversized, extra hairy horses came into view. I heard the reddish-brown one make an awkward snorting sound.

*_For the last time Seth, we're not horses. We're werewolves._*

*_Whatever_* I telekinesised him back. *_Nay! I'm a pony!_* I "said", enjoying this. They grey one laughed... I think.

*_Paul, shut up_* Sam "said" *_Now go find Leah and tell her to come back. Seth, let's go.* That _annoying force I wanted so badly to ignore made my feet move and follow Sam.

*_Bitch_* I mind grumbled. He growled, but kept on running. *_Chea, that's what I 'THOUGHT', get it?_* I laughed to myself, though it came out as a sort of doggy cough. This was something I'd definitely have to get use to.

*_You sure do have a hell of a lot to learn._* Sam's mind told mine. I rolled my eyes and began slowing down as he did.

We were near the edge of the forest, if anyone took a few steps into it, there was a good we'd be spotted. *_Now Seth,_* Sam's voice interrupted my thoughts, scaring the shit out of me. *_I need you to phase back._*

*_Phase back? Back into what_?*

*_A human dipshit_* Horsey Paul came into view and another wolf was behind him.

*_Leah!_* I called out happily in my head, though I felt like and idiot.

*_Seth! You're okay!_* She ran over to me and licked my face. I growled a very non-pony like growl and stepped away.

*_Ewy! Don't do that!_* I complained.

*_SILENCE!_* Same ordered. I guess Sam was some kind of leader to the pack by the way everyone went simultaneously quiet. *_Now Leah and Seth, I need you to concentrate on phasing back into your human forms._*

*_I can't_* I whimpered.

*_You must. People are starting to talk. You haven't been home for almost a month and the your mom can't play off the "You're staying with Grandma in Canada" much longer. Now again, please concentrate on phasing back_.* Everyone lookrd away, probably guessing we wanted privacy, which is good because I highly doubt I phase back with clothes on.

*_Don't worry_* Jacob "said" *_We've got ya covered._*

*_Stop reading my mind dork stick_* I snapped. I closed my mind and concentrated on nothing but my human form, blocking out all other sights and sounds around me.

My body began to tremble and then there was the snapping of bones as they shrank to fit my smaller form. All my extra hair and legs went somewhere I don't think I'll ever know, nor do I want to. And I was human again. This entire process only took a matter of seconds and was all surprisingly not painful.

I used both my hands to cover my manhood and turned around to see that everyone else had already phased and got dressed. What the fuuu-?

"Here" Sam called and threw some clothes to Leah who had hid behind a tree, then gave some to me. "Get dressed." I slipped on the cut off jeans.

I followed Jacob, Sam, and Paul to my house where my mom was pacing back and forth on the stairs. With my hyper sensitive hearing, I could hear the fast beatings of her heart when she lifted her head and saw us. "Seth!" she cried and through herself at me. Oh how I missed the petty humans and their talking. "Leah!" She let go of me and went over to hug my sister. "Are you two okay? Did you meet any vampires? Aren't you too cold? Oh wow, nevermind you're really hot, why are you so hot? Are you sick? Or is that a werewolf thing? Why don't-" WAIT WHAT?

"_Vampires?_" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah.. Wait, oh. Damn I wasn't suppose to mention those. Oh well, you'll have to meet them sometime anyway to learn about the treaty. Sorry Sam." She smiled sheepishly at him, shrugging in a "what can ya do" kinda way. He waved it off.

"It's okay Sue, he was gonna find out eventually." he said.

"I want to meet vampires!" I said eagerly "They're soooo much cooler then us horses. I mean..._werewolves_. They have fangs and sleep in coffins..." I rambled. Sam, Paul and Jacob all began to shake violently, but seemed to calm down after a few seconds.

"Vampires are _not_ cool!" Sam growled. "They're our _enemies_, we _destroy_ them, not befriend them, understand?"

"Pfft, whatever, I still want to meet them." I said.

"Yo! Who said something about vampires? Are we going hunting?" Came an excited voice from behind me. I turned to see Embry Call jogging up the driveway.

"No." Sam snapped. "Forget about it." Embry rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Seth, 'bout time you came back. First time's pretty crazy right? When you get more used to it, you can start doing patrol." he said.

"What's patrol?" I asked.

"What me and Quil were just doing. By the way Sam, he went to go see Claire. Anyway, we just kind of keep an eye on things, make sure no vampires come on our side of the boarder, that kind of thing." he explained.

"Hm." I said, not really wanting to know what he meant, the last thing I needed to do was start another argument about how vampire are indeed cool, and that Sam's just a douchnozzle. "Well, I'm just going to go inside, get something to eat and hit the sack. I got school tomorrow ya know!" I said and headed for the house.

"Actually," My mom's voice stopped me from opening the door. "We were all going to go to Emily's for dinner. She's making steak and potatoes. You can get to know everyone better."

"Oooh, as tempting as that sounds, I'd really rather just sleep. Didn't do much of that while I was 'visiting grandma in Canada.' But you have a good time and tell Quil, Emily, Billy and whoever else I said hi. Alright? Love you mom." I waved to everyone else and went inside before they could reply.

I through a frozen pizza in the oven and when it was done, ate the entire thing. It tasted _so _much better then the deer and elk I've been eating for the past month. Pizza and blood may both be red, but one actually tastes good.

I ate that then chugged down a carton of orange juice, somethign else that tasted better then animal carcass.

When I was done in the kitchen I headed upstairs to the bathroom where I showered, scrubbing every last inch of myself, glad I no longer had to lick myself and get semi-clean in dirty streams. I got out of the shower, not even bothering to wrap myself considering I was already dry due to my hotness. I slipped on some sweat pants and went to brush my gritty teeth.

As I stared at myself in the mirror I realized how much I'd changed in the past month. I was taller, a good 6' 3", a lot more muscular, hopefully girls were still attracted to big biceps and eight pacs. My black hair was also shorter, thanks to my mom cutting it just a few days before my change. Coincidence? I think not!

After finishing in the bathroom I went back to my own room that now felt too small. My bed was switched for a king sized while I was "away". I could reach up and easily touch the ceiling. I crawled in under the covers and was asleep within minutes.

XXX

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested and ready to start my day. I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I did my business, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, put on deodorant, blah blah blah and basked in the wonderful feeling of just being human again.

Rummaging through my drawers, I pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a light grey t-shirt that would show off my muscles.

Since I never got cold and the feelings of jeans wasn't comfortable anymore , I ripped them just below the knee. My t-shirt was also a little tighter then I remembered but again it would show off my new abs.

After four pieces of toast, a bowl of ceral and wishing my mom a wonderfulous day, me and Leah were headed off to school. I decided to grab my dad's old messenger bag to use since after several minutes of staring intensely at it, I came to the conclusion my backpack would no longer fit on my back. "Wow, you look_ so_ gay." Leah laughed when she saw me.

I stuck out my tongue. "Shut up, I'm not gay" She just rolled her eyes but didn't comment further. When I got to school I went straight to my locker, smiling and winking at whatever girl I caught checking me out, I could hear all the things they were whispering to their friends.

I got my books and headed to first period English. The teacher eyed me when I first entered, but didn't say anything.

By the time lunch rolled around I had a group of girls who followed me. They always fought to stand close to me, and were always complementing me on how I looked. When I finally got to my table I turned to face them. "Okay well here I am...at my table now...so run along so I can eat. Thanks." I flashed them a brilliant smile and they squealed before clearing out. I sat down at the table with Derek, Andrew, and Patrick. "Hey guys." I said, setting my tray down.

"Yo man, but time ya got back. How was Canada?" Patrick asked.

"Uh, cold." I shoved a mouthful of pizza in so I wouldn't have to say anymore.

"Not surprisng. I heard they all live in igloos. So, you gonna set us up with some chicks?" I snorted.

"You wish. Grow your own abs and get some." He smacked me over the head and we laughed like boys do. I really missed my friends.

"Anyway," Derek said "We're going to the football game after school, you in? Maybe you can help us pick up some sexy cheerleaders." He highfived Andrew.

"Yea sure, I'm in."

"Cool."

The rest of the day passed fast and I met up with the guys by the bleachers. We took the first row,between two girls. Lucky for me though, I was between Derek and Andrew and not some girl who would be hanging off my arm.

The cheerleaders came out first in their sexy tiny skirts, waving their pom poms around, shouting things like "Go team!"

Next was the visiting team's school. Today was the Forks Warriors. Less then half the people cheered while the rest of us booed hardcore. They went to one side of the field and began tossing a ball back and forth.

After them our team came running out and everyone cheered. I clapped and whistled as they lined up in front of us and shouted things that got lost in the mass of other people shouting. But something made me stop immediately. I stared at Brandon West.

All other sounds faded into the background, all other people disappeared. It was just him I could see. Nothing else seemed to matter, he was the only thing keeping me on the ground. Gravity's strength for keeping me from floating away was nothing compared to his. A force so much stronger then when Sam ordered me to stop running made me stand up and walk toward him against my feets will. I could barley even tell someone was pulling on my arm to stop me. I was too absorbed in everything he was doing. He walked towards one of the cheerleaders and picked her up. He spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips. I stopped walking.

I was overwhelmed by several different emotions at once. Betrayle, anger, hurt, confusion and I couldn't take it. I started shaking. I could feel it everywhere in my body, I was going to change. I did a quick scan of the bleachers to see all the other wolves starting at me in alarm. They knew I wouldn't be able to get control back.

Ignoring the concerned eyes of my friends I ran into the trees a few yards away. I only made it a couple metres in before I phased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**What the fack is imprinting?**

_What the fuck? What the fuck? What. The. Fuck?_ I repeated this phrase over and over in my head until another voice interrupted my mind swearing.

_*Calm down dude*_ Jacob said.

_*Calm down? Calm down? Do you have any idea what just happened to me in there?*_ I shouted.

_*Actually yes, we do.*_ Came a voice I didn't recognize._ *It's Quil*_

_*Oh, hi Quil!*_

_*Hi.*_

_*How are you doin'?*_

_*I'm doing pretty good man. I won't bother to ask how you are, I can probably guess. How was you're first phasing?*_

_*Guys!*_ Sam once again, spoke where he was not wanted._ *Excuse me?*_

_*Nothing!*_

He sighed. _*Now, if you're willing to phase back we'll gladly explain to you about what happened.*_ I didn't want to phase back so instead I just poked around in everyone's mind.

_*What's imprinting?*_ I asked, having found that word pop up the most.

_*What just happened to you. Now I know this is confusing to you, so this isn't an order, but if you want to understand more clearly I suggest you phase back.*_ I sighed, caving, and looped around a group of trees a few hundred feet away and headed back. _*We'll meet at my house*_ Sam said and I could feel him disconnect from my mind. Weird. The others eventually left too and I felt relieved. I slowed to a walking pace and continued my nice quiet alone time.

Eventually of course I came to the edge of the trees and I had to phase back. I found a pair of track pants waiting for me by the trees leading to Sam's backyard. I slipped them on and went to meet everyone on his back porch. I recognized most the faces, but a couple were new to me.

"'Bout time you got here." Paul said, "I'm starving" everyone rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Alright then" the one I guessed was Emily- because of the scars on her face- said. "Dinner is ready anyway. Eat now, talk later." the word dinner instantly made me happy and a couple seconds later we were all crammed into Emily's small kitchen. The house was filled with the aroma of spaghetti sauce and my tummy grumbled.

After 3 servings of spaghetti, and Sam helped Emily do the dishes, we were all squished into her cozy living room. Everyone's eyes were on me, Emily and another girl's filled with happiness and awe while everyone else's with, well, amusement. Something told me I'm not going to like this.

"So," I started out awkwardly. "About earlier... anyone want to explain to me what happened?" No one said anything for a good ten seconds, then Emily elbowed Sam in the ribs and he cleared his throat.

"You, um , imprinted."

"I imprinted? Really? You don't say... That's just great! One small thing though, what the _fuck _is imprinting?" The girls slightly cringed at the tone of my voice and Jared and Sam both growled at me. Well rawr to them to, at least _they_ imprinted on the right gender.

"Imprinting," Jacob explained "is the most powerful thing that a werewolf could ever experience. It's a person who not only controls most of your life, but is the reason behind your existence, the only person you _really_ live for. It's a stronger commitment then marriage, although now-a-days marriage means almost nothing to people. This is because the bond you two share can't be broken, even if the other person doesn't share the same feelings." I tried to absorb all this information, but I was still slightly confused. Sam noticed this and put and arm around Emily.

"I imprinted on Emily and I am now hers. Jared imprinted on Kim and he is now hers."

"I see. So you're telling me I'm about to become someone's bitch? And even worse, a _dude's _bitch?"

"No no no no" He interjected "not necessarily. You've got Quil who imprinted on Claire. She's only two-"

"_What?_"

"Let me finish. You see, Quil doesn't have those kind of feelings for her yet. His mostly revolve around being more like a big brother and pleasing her by, let's say, giving her a cookie when she's crying. You don't have to have a physical attraction to the person, the feelings can be of the friendship type. As long as you're with him, and you can make him happy, you'll be happy too." Everyone was really quiet as I took in this new information.

My memory flashed and I remembered Brandon's face, his tousled long black hair, dazzling smile, and tight white spandex football pants... "You guys are wrong." I finally stated. They all stared at me confused and Sam opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand to stop him and continued. "What I mean is this sure as hell ain't fucking _friendship _I'm feeling for him. It's so much more." I actually flushed with embarrassment and Emily got up from her spot on the couch to wrap her tiny arms around me.

"Don't be embarrassed, this is something you can't control. Besides, everything happens for a reason. Maybe there's something for you to learn along the way." I sighed and let go of her.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, maybe you're right. But I just don't get it, I'm not gay, I've never even checked out a guy before." I ran a hand through my hair and sat down on the floor cross-legged. "My god, what will the guys say? I can't tell them! And what am I suppose to do about Brandon? He sure as hell isn't into dudes with the _kiss _he gave that slut." I clenched my fists together to keep from shaking. Jacob put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what to tell you dude. But I suggest you try talking to him first, then worry about telling your friends. If they don't accept you, you still have us." he said. I put my hand over my heart.

"Oh Jakey, you have no idea how much that means to me." I said, pretending to be touched.

"Shut up." He smacked me over the head.

"Sorry. Seriously though, thanks." he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"No problem."

After that, conversation was light, and no one mentioned my imprinting issue again.

I went home around 11, my mom and Leah were already in bed so I had a quick shower and climbed into bed myself.

XXX

The next morning I woke up and went straight to the bathroom like always. After doing all my business I stared at myself in the mirror feeling suddenly plain. I mean, through anyone else's eyes I sure as hell wasn't, but I couldn't help feeling like I was.

I messed around with my hair, parting it differently so more hair was to one side of my face. I left the bathroom and snuck into Leah's room to "borrow" her straightener. I wasn't quite sure how it worked, but I _was_ pretty sure I wanted to start by plugging it in and turning it on first.

When the light stopped blinking, I clamped it down on my hair and fried it straight. Sorry hair.

Never in my life did I think my hair could be _this _straight. I mean yea, my hair is naturally thick and straight, but not like this. If only this little contraption could straighten out people the way it did hair... I snickered at my stupidness and went back to my room.

I opened my dresser and raided my clothing. I wonder what gay guys wear? Though Brandon, or anyone else for that matter, probably wouldn't appreciate it if I came to school looking like Chris Crocker. So flaunting my new discovered sexual orientation to the extreme was out of the question. I settled on wearing a pair of navy blue track pants and a white t-shirt.

When I got into the kitchen I saw my mom doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper. "Morning" I said "where's Leah?" I put four waffles in the toaster and got a bowl of cereal.

"Sam called this morning and asked Leah to go for a run." She said, not looking up from her newspaper.

"I see." Something told me it was going to be about my imprinting. Oh god, she was never going to let me live this down, which is probably going to be a long time since the legends say we don't age.

I scarfed down breakfast and grabbed my wallet so I could buy lunch. "Kay, I'm heading out mom, see you later."

"Bye sweetie, love you."

"Love you too." I got my bag and slung it over my shoulder before I left.

I got to school early thanks to my abnormally fast paced walking. I put my books in my locker and took out the ones I actually needed. As I shut my locker and headed to my first period class I heard a group of guys laughing loudly and stampeding down the hall. One boy stood out from all the rest, grabbing my immediate attention and holding it. Brandon's head was tilted back, his mouth open, laughing freely with his friends. He ran a hand through his hair, a dazzling smile on his lips.

His eyes then flickered to my face, as if sensing my gaze, then he looked away. It was only then I realized I had stopped walking. I watched him walk by me (could I get anymore creepy?) and right to the classroom I was headed to as well. He waved bye to his friends and went in. I followed hesitantly.

When I got into the class I tried to keep my eyes down cast, I really did, but that mother effing force like strings attached to my head made me look up. I scanned the class and spotted him sitting in the seat in the back corner of the room._ My_ assigned seat.

I contemplated whether or not to just pick a different seat and risk having someone who had the balls to ask me to move, ask me to move, or go and tell my imprint to get the hell out of my seat. Well, the second option would give me a reason to talk to him, and I so badly wanted to, therefore the latter option is the one I went with. I slowly walked up to my desk.

"Um, excuse me." I said quietly. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeeeees?" he asked in an unintentionally sexual voice. When we locked eyes, I heard his heart pick up speed, but his face remained calm.

"You're in my seat." I said stupidly.

"Oh, seriously? Sorry dude, I didn't know this class had any assigned seats. I just transferred classes yesterday, but I had football practice for the game so I wasn't here. Wait a minute. Weren't you there? You ran into the forest..." My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Er, yeah, that was me. Seth Clearwater, total freak." He laughed, and something inside me burst with happiness at being able to make him produce such a beautiful sound. He did something completely unexpected and held his hand out, so I took it.

Thousands of pins felt like that had just been stabbed into my skin at the contact. "Nice to meet you Seth, I'm Brandon. And don't worry, I don't think you're a freak." He let go and got up, but I stopped him.

"Sit, don't worry about it. And thanks, it's good to know someone thinks my size isn't freakish." he smiled and shook his head. I took a seat beside him.

"Nah, there's this other big group of guys who are said to be on steroids. Now _they're_freaks. Did you know they call themselves the protectors? Looooosers." He laughed to himself, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh with him, those were my friends he was making fun of.

"Yea actually, I did know that. But they aren't on steroids. They're uh, my sister's friends." I half lied.

"I see. So Seth, how'd you get to be so strong and muscular?"

"Uh, I went to Canada for a while? They have some um, pretty intense exercising stuff."

"How long have you been working out?" what was with all these questions?

"About a month."

"Are you serious? Wow, I've had to work a couple years just to get like this." He hinted to his arms and I finally caught on. I glared at him.

"I'm_ not _on steroids if that's what you're getting at." I grumbled. He looked offended.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I'm just saying you're lucky you can get fit so easily."

"Lucky." I echoed sarcastically. "Right." he stared at me confused, then opened his mouth to say something but the teacher chose that second to enter. He leaned across the isle toward where I was seated.

"Why don't you come sit with me and my boys at lunch today?" he offered. I literally felt my heart contract and I was sure I was hearing things.

"O-okay." I stammered. The teacher hushed us and continued his lesson. I saw Brandon smile crookedly at me from the corner of my eye, then face the front of the class.

It didn't surprise me when whoever sat in the seat I was occupying didn't come and make me move. All through class I couldn't concentrate on my work. I blamed Brandon of course, since it _was_ his fault for being so damn distracting. When the bell rang I got up and left as fast as I could, being the first the one out.

I was also the first one to math class so I took my seat near the middle of the room. "Excuse me Seth." Mrs. Chander said.

"Mhm?"

"Could you move two seat to the back please?" she asked, giving me an apologetic smile.

"I understand." I smiled back and moved.

When the lunch bell rang I was up and out of my seat faster then I was in English. I through my books in my locker and got my wallet for lunch.

"Yo Seth!" I heard Derek call from behind me. Any other day before yesterday I wouldn't have minded him delaying me for anything, but now I wanted him to fuck off.

"Heeeey Derek."

"Dude, what happened to you yesterday? You just bolted into the forest and didn't come back out. We went after you, but we couldn't find you. Patrick thought he saw a giant bear dog thing and got freaked out so we left." I mentally cursed and came up with something believable, but stupid.

"Uh, yea. I threw up and decided to go home." very convincing Seth! Dumbass.

"Oh. But you're okay now, right?" I nodded. "Good. So, coming to lunch?" I smiled sheepishly and shook my head. "Why not?" His eyes narrowed. He stared me down into submission.

"Brandon West asked me to have lunch with him and his friends!" he looked honestly surprised.

"Why?"

"How the hell should I know?" I honestly didn't know, but I wasn't going to get all cynical an insecure about it all of a sudden.

"Okay, well see ya 'round." he waved bye to me and headed to the exit to, what I guessed was, have a cigarette. I went to the cafeteria.

When I opened the door I immediately scanned the room, finding Brandon seated with a bunch of guys in matching jackets, and girls in matching cheer leading uniforms. One was attached to Brandon's arm, smiling up at him while he smiled down at her.

Filled with a sudden burst of anger, I was about to storm out of the caf., I was even turned around, but a hand was on my shoulder. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"You're not leaving, are you? I want you to meet my friends." He sounded disappointed. I turned to look at him, then over at his table to see his girlfriend with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at me.

Now amused and a bit happier I smiled at him and his heart audibly started beating faster. My smile faltered. Did I make him nervous? Or scared? I definitely didn't want that.

"I don't think you're girlfriend would like that very much." I said with a light laugh. He just looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Too bad, she doesn't like a lot of things."

"Are you sure?" I asked, just to make sure, even though I told myself I wouldn't doubt him asking me to sit at his table. I was now more worried about him getting frustrated with me and telling me to fuck off then, but instead he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes Seth ," The sound of my name rolling off his tongue sent shivers down my spine. "I'm sure."

"Okay. But first food!" He laughed and walked with me to the lunch line. I got 3 slices of pizza, 2 things of fries, 2 muffins, and a bottle of coke. Brian stared incredulously at my tray.

"You're going to eat all that?" he asked, looking up at me with wide eyes, a few strands of hair falling in front of his face.

"Well, yea I planned on it..."

"How the hell do you keep your figure?" What a womanly thing of him to say. I choked on my words, almost telling him it was because I was a werewolf, but I don't think that would've gone over well. Instead I said:

"No Idea. I guess it's all the running I do." He let out a loud breath as we approached his table.

Everyone looked up, but didn't make any comments. He sat down beside the slut and she immediately attached herself to him like some kind of leech. I nearly gagged. I took a seat on the other side of him.

"Hey guys, this is Seth. Seth, this is Chad, Jesse, Erik, Mac, Shane, and Anthony." They all nodded, not really acknowledging my presence. "And this is Brooke, Sophie, Rebbecca, and my girlfriend Melanie." The first 3 he named off gave me flirty winks and smiles, but Melanie just sneered at me.

"How nice to meet you all." I tried to sound sincere, but it came out slightly sarcastic. Brandon gave me a half smile to show he appreciated the attempt.

"So Seth," Skank bitch said. "I heard your mom is seeing Billy Black. Looks like it didn't take her long to get over your father's death."

"Melanie." Brandon warned her. She just looked up at him innocently.

"No Brandon, it's okay. Actually, they aren't together. Billy just helps her cope when things get hard." I told her.

"Or she helps him when he gets hard." She mumbled under her breath.

"Shut up Melanie." Brandon snapped, defending me. She raised a delicately waxed eyebrow in surprise.

"Excuse me Brandon? Is that really any way to be talking to your girlfriend?" He glared at her angrily, but didn't say anything. I wanted so badly to rip all her black hair out and choke her with it. I didn't like seeing Brandon in any mood other then happy, and she definitely took that smile right off his face.

"Look, if I'm causing any trouble, I can go sit with my friends." I offered, though I really didn't want to.

"Yea, maybe you-" Brandon cut skank bitch off.

"No, it's okay. Some people just need to learn manners." Melanie shrugged and popped a cherry tomato in her mouth.

There was an awkward silence until someone cleared their throat at the front of the table. I looked up and saw a guy looking down at me. I had no clue who he was, but I'm sure I was sitting in his seat.

"Mind if I have a seat?" he asked.

"U-um, sure." I moved down a little bit and he sat.

"Could you move over a little more?" he asked politely, so I did. An inch was all it took before my thigh brushed against Brandon's. I could hear a ringing in my ears and I thought I was going to jump the guy right here. While my heart was beating out of control his still seemed to be beating steadily. Though it didn't surprise me what so ever, why should another male arouse him?

I tried sitting still so I wouldn't have to move again but my legs and arms were beginning to stiffen.

Hesitantly, I shifted in my seat and this time my entire right side rubbed against him. I quickly looked over at him to see if he noticed. He was looking at me sideways too, a small smirk on his face. I could feel the intense amount of heat radiating off of him and his heart was hammering away in his chest. I did it again, I made him uncomfortable.

I looked at my empty tray for a second, suddenly sad that Brandon wasn't comfortable around me. Maybe not all imprints are meant to be together. I picked up my tray and mumbled something about Spanish homework before leaving.

"Hey wait!" Brandon called out to me. I looked back over at his smiling face and my heart stopped. I smiled back. "You'll sit with us again tomorrow, right?" he asked eagerly, or perhaps the tone was all in my head. Maybe I didn't make him as uncomfortable as I had thought.

"If you want me too..." I saw Melanie open her mouth, but Brandon spoke first.

"Of course. And I'm sure the girls would too." Brooke, Sophie and Rebbecca all looked away giggling, and waved shyly. I tried to smile, but I'm sure it turned out more like a grimace.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." He looked at me sadly.

"Come on, please? The guys like you I'm sure, and the girls, with out a doubt , certainly like you. And if you're still not convinced, you have the captain's consent. That would be me. I think you should eat with us tomorrow." he flashed me a bright smile and winked. I made a big show of rolling my eyes, not being able to stop from smiling myself.

"Fine. I'll just let my friends know." That seemed to please him and he nodded before turning around and putting an arm around Melanie's shoulders. I scowled and went to drop my tray off.

So_ this_ is what imprinting is...

* * *

**(: R&R beautiful people. AND go on youtube and listen to Jay Brannan. Best singer/songwriter/musician ever (and if it would convince you further, he's gay...), he deservers a bigger fanbase. x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**His milkshake brings this boy to the yard.**

The second school was over I was out that door! Well, I spent a whole 10 seconds at my locker, but other then that, I was out that door!

I ignored the strange looks I got as I ran home, my beautiful hair getting all messed up. As soon as I got to the house, I threw the front door open and slammed it shut behind me. I listened for my mom, but when I heard nothing, I let out a very girly, non-macho man-werewolf-pony-like squeal and started dancing.

Every emotion I kept bottled up all day was finally being let out as I threw my bag on the floor and put my hands on my hips swaying them. I was smiling like an idiot and I honestly didn't care.

"Wow, you're more gay then I thought."

"Holy shit!" I yelped, spinning around, my hand flying to my chest. "Fuck, give me a heart attack why don't you." She held her hands up defensively.

"Soooory." She said, though I know she didn't mean it.

"Whatever."

"Don't you go all male pmsing on me." she snapped angrily, but smiled at her stupid joke anyway. I didn't smile back. "Aw, come on Sethykins lighten up, I don't mind that you're gay and I'm sure mom won't mind either."

"I'm not gay!" I hissed. She raised her eyebrows. "I-I just happen to have imprinted on another boy... sadly. I don't even have..._ those_ feelings for him. Strictly friendship, that's it." She took a step toward me and I took a step back.

"You know, when me and Sam went for a run this morning... in our _wolf _forms." She paused, placing a finger on her chin and looking up at the ceiling. I ducked my head knowing there was no use lying anymore. I was bus-ted. "He told me you imprinted on a guy.. Brandon West" *tingles* "to be exact. From your English class, captain of the Senior football team, big QB. Then, I got those flashes of your conversation at his and Emily's house. 'It sure as hell isn't friendship I'm feelings for him.' Ring any bells?" I pouted.

"Okay, fine then, maybe I _do _think of Brandon" *tingle* "like _that._ Maybe It's a good thing I have him in my English class all semester."

"Actually, you only get him in your class for this week."

"What?" I frowned. She looked at me as though I was the stupidest thing on the planet... which I wasn't... cough.

"It's something everyone in grade 12 who's on the student council does."

"Which is?"

"For one week every month the seniors on the student council are assigned either a freshman or sophomore class that they have to attend."

"Um, why?" She shrugged.

"Something to do with bringing everyone together and equality. The seniors scope out a few people they think are special and make them feel important by hanging out with them or whatever."

"If I don't know any of this, how do you?"

"You don't know because you're not that bright or observant. Everyone else knows about it... well, except for maybe some freshmen."

"So you mean Brandon's..."

"A Senior? Older then you? Yea." I growled and stomped my foot.

"What?"

"Now I really have no fucking chance with him. I mean he's obviously only being nice to me 'cause I'm one of those sophomores he's chosen to make feel 'special'."

"Maybe not.."

"Maybe yea."

"Well... yea, probably. But you could work this to your advantage."

"Huh?"

"Ohmigod." She pushed me over to the couch and I sat down. She took the spot beside me and started explaining. "Since he's chosen you as his special little student, take advantage of the opportunity. Ask him to hang out, exchange numbers, e-mails, yadda yadda yadda. He can't say no 'cause that'll go against everything he, as student council president, meant for this experience to prove."

"Which is?"

"Cool people aren't afraid to hang with losers."

"Ouch. So I went from being a special boy to a loser?"

"Well... no, which is why he most likely chose you. You're not ugly, or fat, or mentally disabled. Plus you're a sophomore, so to him you're like a safe zone."

"You lost me again..."

"Holy shit. Do you know what? Never mind, forget we even had this conversation. I have more important things to do."

"Like your hair?" I asked sarcastically, fluffing my own for emphasis.

"Exactly, so I'll need my straightener back."

"Wha-"

"Oh yea, I know you took it. Your hair is never that straight." She got up and headed for the stairs.

"Bitch."

"Love you too homo." She called from the stairs. Fuck her. I settled into the couch and turned on the tv.

XXX

"This spaghetti is great mom." I mumbled with my mouth full.

"Well thanks sweetie. That's why I made two pots of it." She laughed nervously, looking me up and down. I wasn't really bothered by her awkwardness. I scooped some more on to my plate. "So how was school?"

"Oh, my day was good." Leah answered quickly. "Got myself a date this weekend. Andrew Freebly. He's on the football team." Football=Brandon. I could feel myself smiling down at my pasta. "He's a friend of Brandon's. You know Brandon, right Seth?"

"Brandon West?" our mom interjected. "Isn't he a senior? What are you doing hanging out with him?"

"I'm not. I don't know who he is." That was the most. Unconvincing lie. Of my life. So I stuffed my face with more noodlely goodness.

"Oh really?" I swear to god, I'm going to kill Leah. "Then why were you eating lunch with him and the other jocks today?"

"I wasn't." my hands began to tremble.

"Seth." My mom's voice cut in again, "That's okay if you were. I'm not going to be mad if you're hanging out with older people." What the fuck? I stared at her.

"Yea Seth, no need to get defensive. Unless there's something you're hiding?" My arms were shaking now and I stood up, knocking my chair over in the process.

"Shut up!" I yelled. She stood up abruptly too, her chair hitting the floor as well.

"Why don't you just tell her Seth."

"Tell me what?"

"There's nothing to tell." I said between my teeth.

"It's not that big of a deal. Now tell her before I do." I was now bent over at the waist, trying to control the tremors that were coursing down my spine. Why couldn't she just let it drop?

"It's not your place to say any-"

"Seth's gay." I clearly heard the little intake of breath my mom took. "He imprinted on a boy. Brandon, to be specific." I could hear the smug smile on her face.

"Outside. Now." I managed to growl out.

"Now, now Seth." My mom started to say.

"Unless you want me to tear you to shreds in here." I didn't even feel like myself when those words left my mouth. Would I actually attack my sister? My feet moved me toward her without my permission. She started moving backwards, but we both knew the space was limited in the tiny house.

She stopped suddenly, held her hands out in front of her and started talking fast, though I caught every word. "I called Andrew up before dinner and asked him out on a date because I knew he was Brandon's best friend." I stopped, the tremors in my back subsiding.

"What?"

"I told you I wanted to help you, right? So what better way then to seduce his best friend into spilling dirt about him, right? _Right_?" her voice shook and only my hands were shaking slightly now. Even for a werewolf, I felt suddenly weak. What am I suppose to say? Thank you? Butt out?

"I'm going for a walk."

"As?"

"Human." you know things are officially fucked up when someone has to ask you what mythical creature you're going for a walk as.

"I'm coming with you."

"Whatever." Without waiting I went over to the door and slipped on my sandals before leaving. If I was still fully human, the second I stepped outside I would've froze, but with my new wolf heat I barely felt anything in my t-shirt. It sounded almost like an infomercial. If Billy Mays were still alive, he'd be the one to advertise it. Yeaaaa.

I started off at a slow pace down the street, taking a left to a path that led to the beach. All the while I could hear Leah walking a few steps behind me. In a way I was kind of grateful that she wanted to help me with Brandon, it would be nice to have some inside information. But on the other hand I thought it slightly awkward and odd for someone's sister to want to help with their siblings gay relationship, or lack of.

My wolf senses caught it before I did, that scent. My head darted in every direction on the beach 'til I found the person several yards away on a piece of driftwood, throwing stones and twigs into the water. Mr. Perfection himself, Brandon West.

He looked distracted, staring off into the water, not really looking at what he was picking up and throwing. My mind was screaming at me to turn around and leave before I did something stupid, but my body had different ideas. I walked over to him.

Nervously, I put my hands in my sweat pants pockets. "Hey." I said when I was a few feet away. He looked up quickly, eyes wide. Great, I scared him. But the scared expression was replaced just as fast with a brilliant smile. Obviously, I smiled back.

"Yo Seth. Care to join me?" He moved over a bit and I sat down. "So what are you doing out here? It's a little chilly to be swimming, or even wearing a t-shirt for that matter. Dude, you're gonna freeze." He reached over and rubbed my arm, a harmless gesture, but I jerked away. He retreated his hand fast, looking away. Fantastic. I scared him _and_ offended him. In less then 5 minutes too. Seth, you're a prick.

"I'm fine, thanks. I was just going for a walk with," I jerked my thumb behind me and turned around, but no one was there. "Myself." I finished stupidly. Where the hell did Leah go? Brandon laughed.

"Don't worry, I saw your sister leaving, I know you're not crazy." I looked behind me again at the vacant beach and glared at nothing in particular.

"So," I said, twisting back around. "What are you doing on the beach?" He shrugged and tossed another rock into the water. I picked one up too and threw it in, sending it nearly twice as far as his.

"Wow, you have quite an arm. Ever thought of trying out for football? We could use players like you."

"Players like me? And risk stealing your spotlight as captain? No thanks." He seemed to think about it.

"Touche. Besides, you don't need to be a jock to have all the hot girls after you, am I right?" wrong. I don't even like girls.

"Right, I love those hot girls." Subject change. "You never answered my question. What are you doing at the beach Mr. _It's too cold to be outside_?" Then, finally, feeling like I did_ something_ right, he laughed.

"It's different for me, I'm actually wearing a jacket, unlike you, who's going to get sick."

"Be honest, do I look cold? And I'm not the one with a red nose." He touched the tip of his nose and looked down making me explode with happiness and amusement inside. I made him feel self conscious, how cute. "I'm kidding, you look perfect." I bit my tongue. I can't believe I just said that out loud! "You're nose isn't red." right, just keep on talking and make yourself seem like even more of a tard. But he didn't seem to notice, he just took his hand away from his face.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me if it was, I am pretty cold. Wanna come back to... my place for something warm to drink?" I was going to say no since the tone of his voice made it seem like he didn't want to finish asking that. But too bad for him, I wanted to know where he lived.

With the most sincere smile I could muster up, I said:

"I'd love to, thanks."

"O-okay."

He led me through a different path on to a side walk and we walked for about 5 minutes until he turned up a walk way to a house.

It was a normal house, but when Brandon walked on to the porch, the whole house seemed to transform. Everything about it was perfect. From the slanted shingle rooftop, to the small little garden, perfectly even window shutters, to the amazing, gorgeous boy fumbling with the locked door.

Finally, he got it open and gestured for me to follow "You coming?" I jogged up the pathway to him and went in. I loved the inside of it even more. It was very welcoming with it's bright coloured walls. Another thing I noticed was that it was empty, which proabbly explained the locked door. "Just kick your shoes..uh..sandals wherever." I did and watched him as he unzipped his coat and hung it up, then took out his pony tail, letting his little longer then shoulder length hair fall in silky strands around his face. He ran is hand through his hair to fix it and I felt my fingers twitch to do it for him. I swallowed hard.

He left me alone in the hallway by myself for a few minutes while I collected my sane thoughts and he went to go get drinks. Now, while I'm here there has to be some rules.

Rule # 1: No dirty thoughts.

Rule # 2: If I break rule number 1, do _not_ molest Brandon.

There, that was easy. I followed Mr. Fine ass into the kitchen.

Rule number 1, broken.

* * *

**R&R pl0x for more chapters. x3 I love all you subscribed, dedicated readers of mine. (: !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Damn baby, you got 2 left feet**

To be honest, dirty thoughts weren't actually surrounding my thoughts. I was too preoccupied with following Brandon around his kitchen, thinking how great he looked, that's it. I swear. Seriously. I'm not lying! He looked so good spooning hot chocolate into a mug.

"Mm, I get the one with more chocolate" I said, leaning on the counter beside him.

"They both have the same amount of chocolate in them."

"Oh, well, add more to mine then please. I'm a chocoholic, it's one of the worst kinds of addictions out there." He laughed and added two extra scoops to the green mug. "ooo, thanks." The whistle to the kettle went off then and he poured steaming water into each of our cups.

"To warm hot chocolate on a cold day."

"I'll toast to that." we clanged mugs and he took a sip out of his while I downed mine all in one go.

"Whoa there, what the hell?" I looked over at him, then down into my empty mug.

"Yum?" He smiled and offered me his.

"Want more?" I happily accepted and gulped it too. "You're one freaky dude Seth." It then occured to me that normal human beings don't chug steaming, fresh out of the kettle water. Even if it is mixed with delicious, irrisistable, chocolate powder.

"Thank you." I settled on saying with what I hoped was a convincing smile. It was easier then trying to explained anything. "Sooo, got any music to listen to around here?"

"Yea, upstairs in my room." He put both our cups in the sink and I followed him up a few stairs and down a narrow hallway.

His room was bigger then mine, or maybe it was just that his bed was smaller. "Uh, Punch Much or Cds?"

"Punch wha?" He chuckled.

"Punch Much, they play music videos 24/7."

"Ahh, sounds... intriguing? Punch Much it is." He flipped channels and we watched a music video with overrated conformist scene kids singing with auto tune. Then the next music video.. Ohmigosh. Let's just say this song had me out of my seat and "Shakin' my thang".

"S-seth... what are you doing?"

"The Soulja Boi!"

_Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank dat soulja boy  
Then super man dat hoe  
Now watch me yuuuuaaaaaa!_

By the time the song was done I was pretty wound up and ready to go for a run. Then I heard laughing. Maybe I would've been a little more offended had I not been joking around and it was someone else _besides _Brandon making from of me.

Brandon was laughing hysterically and out of control, his face burried in his pillows. I pouted "What's so funny?" His lilfted his face up slightly, long black hair falling infront of his eyes. He looked so... beautful and happy when he laughed.

"Y-you dancing, ohmigod. That was rich, pure win right there. Wow kid." He wiped under his eyes, his cheeks tinted a dark red. I couldn't help but watch him, smiling to myself. What was that saying? _'If you can make a girl laugh, you can maker her do anything' _? Well, obviously Brandon wasn't a girl, but I still saw it as the same concept.

"You though _that _was good, you should see my Single Ladies dance!" I just started dancing when he scurried across the bed, eyes watery, face beat red, and he practically glomped me. Not really though... I wish.

"Oh god, no, no, please, I can't take it." He was completely breathless and worn out from laughing.

So, giving him the benifit of the doubt (my dance would've been amazing, seriously) I plopped down on the bed beside him. I shrugged. "Fine, fun ruiner." Just then I heard a car pull into the driveway and I could hear Brandon's heart rate pick up.

"Shit!" He scrambled off the bed and went over to his window. "Fuck, fuck, fuck me." Don't mind if I do. I brushed that thought away fast though when I saw the look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He looked over at me, suddenly playing it cool, but I could sense his alarm.

"Uh, I'm just suppose to be grounded..."

"Oh shit. I didn't know. You want me to jump out the window or something? The jump isn't that high." I was willing to do anything to get that barely concealed fear off his face. He shook his head, still trying to blow it off as nothing.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Too late now." I walked over to the indow with him and saw a lady carry a baby in one of those carseat carriage things. There was also a man, he was probably taller then me, and bigger, but not muscular... more fat. But he still looked pretty intimidating- I definitely wouldn't want to piss him off.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be the reason you get into even more trouble." He shook his head and looked at me, but his mind was somewhere else.

"I'm the reason I'll be getting into trouble. I'm the one who invited you over when I knew I was grounded, so I kind of had this coming." We just took a seat again on his bed, but we both kind of didn't fit, I was too big. I heard heavy footsteps slowly come up the stairs and then there was a bang on the door.

" Brandon, you're suppose to be grounded, which means no TV."So quickly _I_ almost missed it, the tv was switched off.

"I know, I know. Sorry dad." the footsteps disappeared and I felt Brandon pretty much melt into his bed.

"Sooo... now what?" He ran a hand over his face and let out a long breath.

"I thought he was going to come in so I don't know."

"...Okay... I'm just going to... go out the window." he laughed and got off the bed, so I did too.

"You really just want to jump out the window, don't you?" I grinned and nodded "Kay dude, go for it then." I went over to his window and opened it all the way. It was a little higher up then what I thought, but it wouldn't be a problem for me. "I have to watch this."He mumbled and came over. I ducked down and perched myself on the window sill. I turned to him.

"Count me down."

"Kay." he held up 3 tan, slender but manly fingers. "Three." I faced the outside and gripped each side of the window pane. "Two". I adjusted my footing. "One." I jumped, but not down. I pushed myself up and landed a good 5ish metres away from the house. I turned around, jumping up and down waving while Brandon gave me the thumbs up. Fuck I needed to go for a run.

So, as much as my body wanted to stay and stare t Mr. Perfect all day, I went with my other animalistic instincts and headed to the nearest clump of trees before phasing. I was surprised at how good I'd become at it.

My mind was immediately invaded though._ *Oh, oh, oh! Seth's getting his groove on with football boy!*_ After the great day I had, I didn't take offense to Jacobs comment.

_*Nah, according to him I pretty much have two left feet.*_

_*It's okay bro, you'll be tapping that ass sooner or later*_

_*Oh my fucking god Jake. Ew, way to put thoughts in my head.* _I then heard a long chorus of "ewwws" and "oh god Seth, make the images stop!" _*Too late, blame Jacob.* _There was loud howl not too far away. Jacob just got pwnd.

_*Paul, you asshole.*_

_*Revenge is dish best served cold.* _

_*Enough! We're on patrol right now, not a time for playing games.*_ leave it to Sam to ruin the fun.

_*True dat.*_ Jacob agreed.

_*Seth, stop being difficult. You may be the youngest, but you've had the worst influence on the pack* _ouch. _*Go home please, your mom wants to see you.*_ Fuuuuuck. *And watch your mouth*

*Techincally I'm not speaking with words and I can't exactly control my thoughts.* he just sighed and I took that as my cue to shut the hell up. I phased back, realizing then I'd removed my clothes elsewhere. Just my luck.

I heard rustling behind me, then footsteps that made the ground tremble slightly under my around I saw Leah, in wold form, with- bless her puppy pony heart- my clothes. She snuffed and looked away after she dropped them at my feet. "Good Leah, good girl. Now if you roll over, I'll give you a treat." She growled then galloped off. Nay...

I slipped my clothing on and reluctantly dragged myself home, sighing deeply every couple of seconds.

When I walked through the door I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table flipping absesntly through a magazine. Sadly, she looked up as I shut the door and motioned me over. Awkwardly I did so nd took a seat across the table from her. She scooted closer and took my hand in both of hers and smiled. This is going to be absolutely horrible.

"Seth, no matter how big you get, you're always going to be my baby boy. Now, there's somethings normal families would have issues dealing with, but we're not a norm al family and I know this wasn't your choice."

"Even if I wasn't a werewolf mom, it still wouldn't have been a choice."

"Okay, okay." She patted my hand and I could tell how hard this was for her. "Either way, I want you to know I'm okay with you being..." Please don't say it, please don't say it. I haven't even been able to say it aloud to myself. "Gay." I shuddered mentally. "And I know how small minded people can get."

"Don't worry mommy. I'm sure the silly full humans, no offence, can't hurt me." She sighed and used one of her hands to push hair out of my face.

"It's not just any "full human" I'm worried about hurting you. And not physically either."

"I understand. I had no plans on making love confessions any time soon.I'll just go with the flow and let the pieces fall where they may." She smiled at me agian and stood up.

"Good logic son." She kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too mom." She left the kitchen and I quickly retreated to my room. Well that was quick and painless, just like ripping off a band-aid.

I sat on my bed and fiddled with the comforter. I decided to test the word that confirming words out. "My name is Seth Clearwater and I'm g-g-" I couldn't do it. The thought of admitting it fully to myself scared the fucking shit out of my. It wasn't even like I actually was gay, I was more... Brandonsexual. Yes, that's right, no need to call myself anything I'm not. I slammed my head into the mattress.

The phone rang then and I debated not moving to get it. Of course I did, which involved leaving my room. "Seth, it's Sam." I leaned against the wall, grumpy now that I actually got up for_ him_. I almost expected him to know what I was thinking and be mad, but then I remembered that we're human, and telepathy isn't available to humans. Suckaaas.

"Yes Master? Would you like me to pick up your dry cleaning for you and get you café mocha?" I heard chuckling in the background. Does this man never get a moment alone?

"Haha. If you don't behave Seth, you won't get to come with us tonight."

"Like patrol?"

"Not quite. We're going to meet up with the filthy bloodsuckers at the treaty line."

"WE'RE GOING TO MEET THE VAMPIRES? SWEET!"

"Thought you might like that." this voice was grim. "Be ready and meet here at ten o'clock. Okay?"

"Hell yea! Later."

"Bye."

WOOHOO!

* * *

**R&R!  
My chapters won't be as shitty from now on. I can promise you that. :\**  
**What I can't promise though, is how often I'll update this Summer. I'm working on a musical for Broadway. C:  
Until next time my beautiful readers!**


End file.
